Roger
Roger (ロジャー, Rojā lit. Famous Spear) is an ordinary Human who hides his true sociopathic tendencies and remains as an unknown killer, known as'' ''The New Ripper (新しいリッパー,'' Atarashī Rippā''), due to him being considered a mystery equal to the infamous Jack the Ripper. While living an ordinary life like any other man. Through recent events he became the contractor of the kitunse Jourin Moushinki, which since then he has become involved in several others inhuman events. He is the overall main character of Bellua Appearance Roger is a slender young man in his 20's, always appearing with a bored and sometimes emotionless expression on his face, he has short messy black hair and blue eye with black pupils. Whenever he is outside of his apartment or traveling anywhere, he is always wearing his trademark black suit, with an unbuttoned black shirt, a white shirt under it, completed with a black tie and black pants. It is a rare occasion for Roger to change his attire at all, unless forced to or left without any other choice. Personality Despite being calm and collected at most, Roger is rather rude and very foul mouthed, bluntly saying whatever comes to mind and not caring for the feelings of the person he is talking to, so much that he is very disliked by his coworkers. In fact, Roger cares very little for anyone and shows little to no respect or consideration, though shows some kindness towards Jourin. While he lives an ordinary life, Roger hides his psychopathic tendencies of mindless murder, as he is an infamous criminal who murders random victims without caring for them or the consequences. The reason behind Roger's insanity is due to his harsh past that drove him mad, though he neglects it and acts as if it never occured, changing his name and even his former personality in order to achieve that, forcibly psuhing away any unneeded emotions and memories. Despite this, Roger is not completely a mindless killer, while still rude and foul mouthed, he is still intelligent enough to be able of hiding his psychpathic side from the police and not getting arrested, as he has been doing for several years. However, Roger doesn't care much for himself as he does whatever he wants, even going as far as not going to work even after being told to do so, only to bluntly insult whoever calls. Roger doesn't shows much emotions, but has claimed to have casted them away in order to build himself a new personality, and is shown to have incredible patience towards others, never flinching or becoming angered in any moment. He sometimes openly accepts that he is a psychopath with no heart and sometimes even freely expresses it towards others, without a care to what they may think of him for doing so. Along with that, he is also shown to be extremely fearless, proven by the fact he would even openly admit he would kill Jourin, a demon, in any way he sees fit, another example is the fact that Roger doesn't fear Yuuri, even after seeing her monstrous form and knowing full well what she is, Roger still shows no fear towards her and treats her as if she's an ordinary girl, however, one prime example of how fearless Roger is, is by the fact he disregards any consequences that may arise from any of his actions against the law. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While never recieving any proper trainning in close combat, Roger himself adapted through the years and was capable of learning how to fight in close combat by himself, becoming better and better as the years passed by, beginning with the basics of how to disarm an enemy, the human's vital areas and so on, Roger has become capable of murdering without the use of a weapon in many ways, from simply snapping one's neck to a more painful and slow death. However, Roger can also fight a battle with close combat alone, able of standing his ground against several opponents at once, also, due to Roger not having any proper trainning on any kind of fighting style, his attack pattern can be considered unpredictable, due to him simply attacking the way he sees fit in order to counter or simply attack an enemy. Immense Endurance: Despite being an ordinary human, Roger has displayed immense tolerance towards pain, such as standing back up after being punched in the jaw through the ceiling by Rakuyou, walking away later after losing an eye. Another example is when he stood up minutes after being punched by Sol, that caused severe damage to his body, as well as internal damage, yet he managed to stand up and fight Sol despite the blood loss and injury not being properly healed. Weapon Specialist: Roger shows a fair amount of skill in using several kinds of weaponry, such as melee and long range weapons, due to growing up as a serial killer, Roger tends to use close range weaponry, mainly sharp objects such as knives and cleavers, as his weapon of choice, but can also use several kinds of guns he can come across. Roger can improvise objects in the area as weapons during battle if needed. Demon Contract Roger's demon contract with Jourin is located on the side of his neck, and is a clear contract seal that is red in color and glows whenver used, as such, Jourin has it in the same location. The demon contract is supposed to grant Roger to borrow Jourin's power and call her, though he has no knowledge of how to do those things nor does he bother in trying to learn them, as such, it is simply a sign that shows that he and Jourin made a contract at best. Fire Manipulation: The only ability Roger showed using at all is Jourin's ability to manipulate, generate and become immune to fire and heat, though Roger rarely uses it, it is the only ability he uses with his demon contract, and has little skill in using it, though the immunity to fire and heat is always present, same as it is with Jourin. Virus Trivia Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Human